Shadows In Moonlight
by AROSE NIGHTMAR3
Summary: An average 17 year old boy from earth, winds up on remnant. What can he do knowing he has no one there for him except a group of random strangers
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED, EXCEPT OCs. RWBY AND ITS RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ROOSTERTEETH.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hello and welcome to my brand new Fanfiction page! This is my first ever fandiction. I hope you all enjoy and have a great time here. Also, I want to give a shout out to CrafterLegend12, as she assisted me with getting this page set up. Thank you so much for the help. Please dont be too harsh in case of spelling mistakes.

I appreciate constructive criticism and feedback from you all. Hope you enjoy!

Heres a quick heads up before we begin:

A/N- Authors Note

F/N- Friends Name

Y/N- Your Name

GF/N- Girlfriends Name

Y/A- Your Area (city/town)

Now without further wait. Lets begin.

Chapter 1: Arrival

You woke up on a regular saturday morning, and you getting ready to walk to your (GF/Ns) house. Theres nothing unusual about your walk.

(Timeskip)

You and your (GF/N) are taking a walk around to yours and her favourite spots around (Y/A). Then you see your parents in town and as they walk up to you. A red flash appears in the sky. You then wake up in a free fall, along with (GF/N). You and her hit the ground hard, being knocked out in the process. A few hours later you come to, and overhear (GF/N) talking to herself, and mentioning someone else. You then confront her about it, and she breaks up with you after confessing she was seeing someone else.

You run off into the woods, abandoning her, on the verge if tears. After about fifteen minutes of walking, you hear a deep growl. You then hear a growl and act bigger, in an attempt to scare off the creature, only to be met with deep red eyes, you then begin running as it rushes at you. You keep running until you end up knocking into a girl with long, blonde hair, panicked you attempt to get up. But the creature was on you before anyone could react. It had deeply slashed your chest and bit your arm. You then hear a gunshot and see the creature, lying headless, disintegrating.

You look at the young girl, and pass out as she tries to help you up.

A/N: So thats it for chapter one. Ill be sure to update soon again seeing as im currently not in school. Ill try have the next chapter up by next Sunday. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter. See you all again very soon. So sorry for such a short chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 2** **OF RUBY ROSE X MALE READER. HOPE YOU ENJOY GUYS.**

 **Previously in Shadows In Moonlight:**

 **You hear a gunshot, and see the creature, lying headless, disintegrating.**

 **You then pass out as she tries to help you up.**

You suddenly come to, facing the ground. You realise that you are being carried in a rush to get you away from the creatures.

(Y/N) pov:

"Wha- What's going on? Who are you"

The strange girl then put me down.

Yang: "Im Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Listen, Ill explain everything later. But right now we have to go!" Despite your injuries the adrenaline and shock from what just happened was numbing the pain.

No pov

You introduce yourself as (Y/N) (L/N). You then reach to your side to discover you still have a knife that you always carried on you in case of emergency. You ask Yang what she is doing out in a forest, and ask if shes a little young to be using a firearm, and being all alone in the middle of a forest with those creatures.

You and her get up as you follow her through what seemed like never ending forest. Eventually you came across what looked like ruins with chess pieces?

Y/N pov:

(Y/N): "What the hell are chess pieces doing out in the middle of a forest in a place like this?"

As you say this a you hear shouting. You look up to see a black haired girl falling from the sky, you catch her bridal style and look up just in time to see a ginger haired girl ride in on a creature. It collapses and she hops off along with a boy with green clothes, and a purple streak in long black hair. She then says "Aaw, its broken". You see her then run towards the pieces, pick up the rook and shout "I'm queen of the castle".

Ren: Nora!"

Nora: "Coming Ren."

Then a red haired girl runs to the scene with, in your pov, is an oversized scorpion.

(Y/N) pov:

Y/N: "What the shit is going on here!?"

Yang: "Can everybody calm down before something CRAZY happens again!"

no pov

Blake: "Hi, im Blake, this is Ruby." (pokes Yang and points up)

Y/N: "Im Y/N. Good to meet you to. Lets save introductions for later and focus on getting the hell outta here" you say while looking up to find a huge bird, with a girl dressed in white riding on it.

Everyone agrees as a blonde boy jumps out a tree and catches her as she falls. Not realising until too late that they both falling.

Yang: "Great, the gangs all here. Now we can die together"

Ruby: "Not if i can help it!"

Ruby then charges at the over sized scorpion while (Y/N) is asking whats going on.

(Y/N) pov:

(Y/N): "Blake what the hell are these things?"

Blake: "The creatures of Grimm. A Nevermore and a Deathstalker. How have you not heard of them yet?" she says bluntly

(Y/N): "Ill explain later."

You say as you along with the rest run towards a cliff face with what looks like the ruins of a bridge, and a steep, high drop off.

You, Jaune and Nora start running across the bridge when the Nevermore breaks the bridge. Splitting the three of you from the rest of the group. Nora then does sometjing out of the blue. Meanwhile Pyrrha and ren assisted each other with taking the stinger off. Causing it to impale the Deathstalker on its back. Back on the other side of the bridge Nora jumps up and smacks a giant hammer on the edge of the bridge, launching you and jaune forwards, she then is seen flying overhead, and smacks the deathstalker on the head, knocking its stinger through its body, killing it. You then see Yang jump into the Nevermores mouth and starts firing shots down its throat. She then backflips, landing on the bridge causing the Nevermore to crash into the cliffside. The white haired girl then freezes its tail to the cliff. Yang and Blake then stretch an elastic across two pillars, draw it back, and Ruby jumps on with her scythe. The white haired girl then uses glyphs to keep the elastic drawn. And catapults Ruby towards it, from there she makes glyphs along the cliff, and Ruby drags the Nevermore up the cliff face, decapitating it at the top. The rest just stare in awe. You then collapse from youre injuries sustained a few hours back and fall unconscious.

 **A/N: That's all for now for chapter 2 of Shadows in Moonlight. Hopefully by Tuesday i can have the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed this episode.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brave New World

IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 3 OF SHADOWS IN MOONLIGHT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REALLY SHORT LATELY, BECAUSE IM STILL NEW TO THIS IT FEELS MUCH LONGER THAN WHEN I TYPE IT ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IM USING A MOBILE PHONE. SO I'LL AIM FOR MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS IN FUTURE

Chapter 3: Brave New World

No pov

You wake up to a bright room, without a hint of where you are, until a doctor walks into the room. The doctor says "Sir, you are very lucky to be alive, especially in the condition you were in, you have three broken ribs, a cracked shoulder, and major head trauma. He then leaves as Ruby and Yang walk into the room. You then thank them for saving your life.

(Y/N) pov

I explained multiple times that i was okay now. But then questions came into my head.

(Y/N): "Ruby Yang, i need to know. What the bloody hell was that back there. That is nothing like ive ever seen where i come from. What is this?"

Yang Ruby: "What are you talking about (Y/N)?" They said in unison

(Y/N): "That is nothing like on Earth... Unless im in an unexplored part of the planet. So Would you care to explain" You said a little confused and slightly scared.

I was getting very frustrated at this point.

Ruby: "(Y/N) what are you talking about? this is Remnant? Ruby said confused

Yang: "Are you feeling okay for real?" Yang asked

(Y/N): "What do you mean Remnant!? as far as I'm concerned there are no other planets that support life. Is this some kind of joke cause if it is its not funny!" You raised your voice

Yang: "(Y/N) this is Remnant. The only planet with life as far as I'm concerned." She said slightly taken back from your sudden outburst

(Y/N): "so what you mean to tell me, is that im on another planet with creatures that want nothing more than to wipe humanity off the face od the planet? Is that it? You said with mixed emotions.

???: "Ruby, Yang, may i have a word with our guest?" the unknown man said

Ruby Yang: "Yes professor. ruby and yang left me alone for the time.

No pov

???: "Hello, I believe your name is (F/N) (L/N)?"

(Y/N): "How do you know my name and who are you?" you say with a shocked and scared look on your face

Ozpin: "I am professor Ozpin. Ms. Rose told me about you. I saw you have potential after your little stunt during my students initiation. Would you like to join my school? he asked with interest

(Y/N): "Only if it gives me a way off the planet. And what is the intention of thIs school?"

Ozpin: "To fight and protect humanity from the creatures of grimm. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and it is up to them to withold it. As for getting you off the planet, there is no garuntee. Only time can provide that answer."

(Y/N) pov

(Y/N): "Fine ill join. What must i do?" i asked slightly agitated.

Ozpin: "Give me a design of a weapon you would like. It may also be a hybrid weapon. So a weapon that can transform. I also need to unlock your aura."

(Y/N): "What is aura?" i asked in disbilief.

Ozpin: It is the manifestation of the soul to aid you defensive and offensive wise in combat.

(Y/N): "Just tell me what to do and have it done." I said defensively.

Ozpin: "Okay just close your eyes and concentrate."

(Y/N): "Okay?"

Ozpin: "For it is impassing that we achive immortality, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

(Y/N): "Whats that glow?"

Ozpin: "That is your aura. May i have a word with you in my office."

(Timeskip)

No pov

(Y/N) went to Ozpins office to see what he needed and he told me that i may join. He also mentioned assigning me to a team however i will not be able to join any tournaments or do anything related to those activities. (Y/N) questioned every part of this unknown world, but took it as it came. Before (Y/N) even turned around the elevator opened to reveal Ruby. Ozpin then said that (Y/N) will be assigned to team RWBY until further notice.

(Timeskip to RWBYs dorm)

Ruby pov

I couldnt believe (Y/N) is on the same team as me. It was exciting. Yet i was a little nervous with having a boy i barely know in a dorm with girls. I trust him, but it was playing on my mind nevertheless.

Ruby: "So (Y/N), how you feeling?"

(Y/N): "Ive felt better. I am just scared. I have no friends or family here. I lost everything."

Ruby: "Well you have us now. We your team. And your friends. you can always come to us if you need to talk. You know that right?"

(Y/N): "Thanks Ruby. I will remember that."

No pov

After ruby realised what she had said, she blushed a bit but played it off.

The two eventually got to the dorm, and Ruby introduced (Y/N) to the team. Weiss was not happy with having a boy in the dorm. But she had to go with it.

Weiss: "I cant believe this. A boy living in a dorm full of girls. How do we know we can trust him.

(Y/N): 'Hey. May I remind you i have no idea how to master this "aura" and I have no weapon. While you four are skilled and can kill me with one strike."

RWBY: "He is right. I guess."

(Y/N): "Anyways girls I'm going to crash for tonight. Been a long day and I've had enough drama for two days."

(Timeskip)

Everyone was having lunch as normal. Until (Y/N) heard a girl crying out in pain.

???: "Ouch that hurt. Please stop"

(Y/N) pov

(Y/N): "Stay. Right. Here."

Ruby: "No (Y/N), dont. You will get hurt. Please!"

(Y/N): "Trust me."

No pov

(Y/N) walked up to the guys bullying the girl with bunny ears.

(Y/N): "Hey! Prick!"

Cardin: "What did you say?"

(Y/N): "Leave. Her. Alone NOW! You warned him

Cardin: "Oh you just want to get beat? Get him boys." He says aggressively

Cardin and his friends rushed at you, but you blocked, dodged and parried all of their attacks unarmed. Eventually Russel tried to stab you but you grabbed his arm, broke his shoulder and his elbow. Then Lance and Dove charged next. But you parried them and threw them into each other. You followed this attack by putting Lance's head through a window in the cafeteria. You proceeded to kick Doves knee in and choke him into unconciousness. Cardin rushed at you last and you narrowly avoided a blow to the head with his mace. You dodged his next swing with ease and he over-swung, leaving him open. You proceeded to hit him in the ribs, breaking them at the same time, Then you grappled him and proceed throw him over your shoulder, breaking his wrist and his arm in the process.

(Y/N): "So, you want to try that again? Apologise to the lady here. And MEAN IT! you say with a sinister, threatening tone.

Cardin: "Okay, okay! just please dont do anything else!" he begged

(Y/N): "Well then you better start apologising!"

Cardin: "Okay. I'm very sorry ma'am, what i did was unacceptable and i will never do it again." He apologised as though his life was at stake.

(Y/N): I believe i never got your name ma'am?

Velvet: "I'm Velvet Scarletina. Thank you for helping me back there." She says with a slight blush appearing.

(Y/N): " Dont mention it. Im (Y/N) by the way. And if him or his team ever gives you or anyone else problems again, you come straight to me understand?"

Velvet: Tha- thank you so much. I ill never forget what you have done for me today."

You then part ways from Velvet and head back to your table with Ruby and the others.

Ruby: "Woah, (Y/N) that was so cool. how did you do that? What was that? pleasepleaseplease tell me?!" Ruby said a little over excited.

(Y/N): "It was nothing, really. I saw a person in trouble, a faunus girl to make things worse for him. And I acted out to stop it."

Blake: "Why do you care so much for faunus?"

(Y/N): "Because I was once in that same position. I was also once a victim of discrimination, and racial violence. Not between humans and faunus. Human and human. Faunus dont exist back on earth."

Blake: "Wow, thats... Pretty sad (Y/N). Sorry to hear about that."

(Y/N): "Dont worry. Im fine. But I promised myself that if I ever saw a person get discriminated or treated with hate because of gender or race, I would sort the aggressor out how i see fit. And thats what i did."

RWBY: "Thats very noble of you. If only there were more people like you around."

(Y/N): "I wish so too."

Inevitably the bell rang and it was back to classes.

 **So that's it for chapter 3 people. Hope you enjoyed and i hope its not too bad. Like i said this is my first ever fanfiction im writing so please dont be too harsh if its bad. And as always criticism and feedback is always appreciated. Have a good day/night depending on when you reading this by.**


	4. Votes are open

I almost forgot to mention. I would like to have the fans decide on what weapon to give the character before i progress with the story.

The options are:

1\. Gauntlets that morph body armour with spikes on the knuckles.

2\. A full auto shotgun/sword

3\. Light Machine Gun/stun baton

4\. Sniper rifle/Bo-Staff


	5. Chapter 4: Rose Blossoms

WHAT IS UP GUYS, IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 OF EARTH READER X RUBY ROSE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 4: Rose Blossoms

Classes are finally over, and you and your team are headed to the dorm until Ruby breaks the seemingly awkward silence amongst the five of you.

Ruby: "(Y/N), who was that other girl you were with when she first found you?" Ruby asked simply out of curiosity.

(Y/N): "That was my ex girlfriend. She cheated on me. I never want to see her bloody face again." you stated bluntly.

Ruby: "(Y/N), I'm so sorry to hear that. I there's anything i can do to help, please come to me or my team." Ruby said out of sympathy.

Ruby then walked up and hugged you, when she realised what she was doing she winded up blushing more red than her cape. She tried to hide it, but to no avail.

(Y/N): "You know, you're pretty cute when you blush." You stated while ruffling her hair. Causing a cute squeak from the young girl.

Ruby: "Aaw stop it, u dont mean that do you?" she said blushing even more red.

Eventually you were worried her head would explode from all the blood in her face. Eventually you walked with Ruby to the dorms, it was then you realised that your team was already sleeping.

(Y/N): "Ruby, im just going for a walk. Be back just now."

Ruby: "Whats wrong?" she asked, worried about her new team mate and friend.

(Y/N): "Nothing. I just need to clear my head, sort out a couple of things and get sime fresh air. Is all." you said trying to lie your way out

Ruby: "Can i please come with? Maybe keep you company?" Ruby replied not buying your bluff.

(Y/N): 'Okay then, if you insist."

You and Ruby take a walk around the school and sit on the Beacon cliffside. You and Ruby start having normal conversation about wether or not they actually believed other planets with life are out there. you then laid back on the grass.

Ruby: "Wow its getting a little cold." she said a little exhausted

You then take your insulated trench coat off and give it to Ruby.

Ruby: "No no, you didnt have to!"

(Y/N): "I know, but i wanted to. After al, the cold doesnt bother me." you stated in a caring, gentlemanly tone

Ruby: "Your sure?" she asked, for reassurance.

(Y/N): "Yeah, keep it with you for the night." You said.

Ruby then gave you a hug. That soon escalated into a kiss. Ruby and you both froze and blushed deep red when you realised that Yang was spying on you two.

Yang: "So... What are you guys doing here this late at night?" she says with a cheeky smirk.

Ruby and (Y/N): "Yang!" you both exclaimed out of embarassment and shyness.

(Timeskip)

You were ready to sleep on the floor again when Ruby volunteered to share her bed with you.

You were reluctant because of the thought that Yang would make you suffer the slowest most excrutiating death. Slower than any death from history.

But you accept after 5 minutes of arguing with the black haired girl.

The next morning...

Yang: (Y/N)!!!

Yang then rips you out of the bed, her eyes blood red, and started beating your sorry ass up and down the dorm room. Eventually Ruby caught up and interviened before blood would be shed.

Ruby: "Yang it's not what you think i swear!" she says panicking about how her newly found boyfriend would turn out if this went on.

Yang: "WHAT IS IT THEN RUBY?! I saw hin with you in your bed. Unless you have a good explanation he wont see the next day! Yang said in a fit of rage.

Ruby: "(Y/N) was sleeping on the floor and he looked uncomfortable so I invited him up. Then he was reluctant because he didnt want to invade my personal space or make me uncomfortable, but he didnt, we didnt do anything i swear Yang. Please. Put him down." Ruby said pulling out the puppy eyes at Yang.

Yang then let you go as she couldnt resist the adorable level of her sisters puppy eyes.

(Y/N): " My hero. Thanks Rubes." you said relieved that Yang didnt castrate you with Ember Celica

Ruby: "Did you just call me-"

Yang: "Ah well time for classes thanks for being honest guys see you at class bye!" she said as she rushed off. Leaving you two alone in the room

 ** _A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE. APOLOGIES IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT IM SO TIRED. ITS ALMOST 11PM AND I NEED TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW. THANKS FOR READING GUYS AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


	6. Chapter 5: It's Official

**What is up guys, im back with chapter 5 of Shadows In Moonlight. Hope you enjoy, i apologise if the story is not that good. I am not the romantic type, but i'm trying my best. So that's all. Let's begin**.

You and your team had just finished classes. And were headed to the room to finish up on some homework. Ruby was battling to find the answer to a diagram asking her to point out the weak points of a Beowolf.

Ruby: "(Y/N), please can you come here for a second?"

(Y/N): 'Yeah, what do you need?" You asked.

Ruby: "I can't seem to get this right." She bluntly stated, slightly annoyed.

She then points to the diagram with the questions.

You then explained about the weak points being the arms, legs, and head. While explaining in very fine detail as to why.

(Two hours later)

Ruby: "Finally! Finished with that nightmare they call homework!" She stated, being excited and tired as it was already 11:35 PM. You then set up a bed on the floor.

Ruby then calls you.

Ruby: "(Y/N)?"

... No reply.

She calls you louder, almost loud enough for professor Ozpin to hear from his office. You then get a fright and look at her.

(Y/N): "Huh, who? Yeah Rubes?" You asked confused. Forgetting you had your headphones on, listening to music off your phond. It was the only things you had left from Earth.

Ruby: "Why don't you come sleep up here?"

(Y/N): "After wgat Yang did this morning, I think I'll take my chances on the floor. But thanks for the offer." You said, your voice getting slightly shaky at the thought of Yang catching you in the same bed as her sister again.

Ruby: "Are you sure you will be okay on the floor?" She said feeling guilty for letting her first boyfriend sleep on the cold floor.

(Y/N): "Yeah, I will be fine. After all, it is actually pretty comfortable." You say confident and comfortably.

Ruby: "Okay. What you listening to?" She asks with curiosity.

(Y/N): "Hail To The King, by Avenged Sevenfold, good rock band."

Ruby then looked at you shocked. Mentioning that she also loves rock, and anything around that genre.

Ruby: "Howcome I've never heard of them?" she asks half disappointed.

(Y/N): "They a band back on Earth, where I came from. Here, want to have a listen?" You ask, getting interested in this conversation.

Ruby: "Sure, thank you." she says slightly excited

Forgetting all about your tiredness, you and Ruby stayed up talking half the night away, unaware that Yang was awake the whole time. Listening in. A slight smirk appearing on her face.

Ruby: "How do you work this device. I've never see anything like it?" she says getting frustrated that she could not access the music folder.

(Y/N): "Here." You say chuckling at Ruby's failure to work a mobile phone.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing!" she says starting to laugh herself. Blushing a bit inbetween.

Next you saw the time was 3:27 AM.

"Damn" You say, shocked.

"What's the problem?" Ruby asked concerned.

"It's 3:27 AM." You say, still shocked as it felt like you had been talking for mere minutes. "whelp, i'm going to crash, see you in the morning." You say.

Ruby: "It is morning." She says joking with you.

Y/N: "You know what i mean." You say laughing inbetween your reply.

Ruby: "I love you." She says in a shy tone.

Y/N: "Love you too." You reply sheepishly.

The next thing you knew you were out like a lamp, and the sun was shining on your face. You wake up and feel something more confortable. You look down to see Ruby cuddling next to you and pass out again.

Yangs pov

I had just woken up and saw that (Y/N) was on the floor, and Ruby was cuddling him. So I decided to play a prank on the sleeping kid.

I unloaded Ember Celica, clearing the round out of the barrel. And i racked te slide by his ear.

No pov

You hear the sound of a shotgun racking. And you jump up more pale than a ghost.

"Yang. I am so sorry I had no idea I fell asleep and next thing i knew she was there I had no idea I'm sorry please dont kill me!" You say panicking and pleading for your life.

Yang just smiles.

"So its official?" She asked smirking. "Also don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You seem like the kind of guy that Ruby wants. Just know that if I once, catch you hurt Ruby in any way, or cause a threat to her. I will use Ember Celica to castrate you and I will have Blake and Weiss give you a new haircut."

Y/N: "Understood. Yes it's official. Crystal clear." Is all you said in a nervous and shaken manner.

All the commotion woke Ruby up.

Ruby then panicked and told the same story in her point of view.

Yang then repeated what she said to you mere seconds ago.

After all that was cleared out you forgot it was saturday. And you didn't have to worry about classes anymore as it was already 11 AM.

Ruby and you went in for a hug and something happened.

You and her ended up in a different area other than the dorm you were at five seconds ago. After gaining your bearings, you realised where you were.

You were home.

Ruby was starting to panic, but you calmed her down. Explaining this is (Y/A). Ruby then realised you were right, and you were not crazy when you said you were from another planet. You were on your street, on Earth.

You then saw your dad come out of the yard in a (V/C) vehicle. Your dad then shouted your name. And then another worry crossed your mind. "What am I going to tell him!?" you stressed all the way down the street to the vehicle. Ruby by your side.

Your dad then booked off work. Explaining that he found his son that went missing three months back.

D/N: "(Y/N), who is this girl, and where the hell have you been, everyone was worried sick!"

(Y/N): "Dad, I know you're mad, i can explain. But we have to get inside first. This is Ruby by the way, shes my girlfriend. Don't ask about my now ex- girlfriend."

D/N: "You better have a crystal clear explanation!"

You, your dad and Ruby went inside and you pulled out your scroll. Which, coincedentally has a USB cable- port. you then plug it into the TV, and you explain.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was on another planet. I have evidence on this device. Wheres mom by the way?" You said, your nerves wrecked.

You then show your dad a video diary of you borrowing Jaunes weapon, getting Ruby, Blake and Yang together, and going grimm hunting.

After the diary ends. Your dad is shocked.

D/N: "So all this time, you were hunting monsters, and not even bothering to find a way back?" he asked, anger growing in his voice.

"No, I was trying to find a way back, but because that planet doesnt have space craft, they have no way of exploring for other planets. Their energy propellant loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere."

D/N: "Well, seeing as that is cleared up, do you enjoy monster hunting?" He asked curiously. Anger faded and now just having a decent conversation.

Y/N: "Yes. I love it. And i would like to stay in that business, not only because it's good money, but also because i have alot of friends that are very dear to me there. I promise if i may stay there, i will make a plan to stop by regularly.

Ruby: "(Y/N), are you sure you want to stay on Remnant? I mean, when you first arrived you were a wreck and you just wanted to get off the planet?"

Y/N: "Yeah, well i have you, your team, and others that need me there, and here too. Plus there I have a better chance of survival considering the economical scales, and the crime rates, including other factors on this planet to the one of Remnant."

D/N: Moms home. Ill explain. Get the video diary ready.

Y/N: "Oka-"

You were holding Ruby's and and in front of your dad, you and her disappeared. And you wound up back in the dorm. Unsure of what happened. You and Ruby concluded that it was, in fact, your semblance. You then realisd your scroll was still in the house.

 **A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER I CAN MAKE UNTIL THE READERS VOTE ON A WEAPON TYPE. I KNOW I SAID THIS TWO CHAPTERS AGO BUT I WAS MAKING MORE PROGRESS IN MY SIDE PROJECT OF RWBY AND OUTLAST. AND I HAD TO MAKE STORY PROGRESSION IN THIS STORY TOO.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys. Please let me know by March the 20th, what weapon you would like for the character. Voting closes on March 20th.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will be seeing you in one month from today with the verdict.**


	7. VOTING UPDATE

**SUP' GUYS**

 **So sorry I didn't update in a while. Data and Internet is being a royal pain. Ayways I am going to postpone the closing date for votes on the weapon design to March 24th. Reason being is that I not only want more people to read the story before closing the votes. I am getting more data then, as my data is not going to last that long. And as general logic goes: You need data for internet so yeah. Just thought I would point out that the voting has been postponed to the 24th of March. Thanks guys and girls for all the support.**

 **Peace out.**


	8. Votes Are Closed

**Voting is now closed guys. Thanks for voting, as soon as I am done counting the votes I will get back to you.** **Thank you for all the support in this story, and I will see you all shortly. I know I am a fee days overdue with the closing. Things have been really hectic lately and I haven't had a chance to update any of my stories lately. So thanks again in regards to the votes, reviews, and support with this story.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	9. Votes Are In

**I'm back guys. So sorry I havent been uploading recently. I've been going through a couple of things and it has been hectic the past few weeks. But I'm back and the votes have been counted.**

 **The votes are:**

 **Fully automatic shotgun\sword: 3**

 **LMG\stun baton: 1**

 **Gauntlets\body armour: 0**

 **Sniper rifle\Bo staff: 0**

 **So the decided weapon is the Full auto shotgun\sword. I might hold another vote later in the story to add one more weapon hybrid to the current loadout. But that will be decided later in time.** **Many thanks for reading the story so far and for all your support on your end, for without the awesome readers out there, there would be no story. Thanks also, for voting.** **Peace out.**


End file.
